


Godparents

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen, Godmothers, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate gets his set of godparents</p><p>Sequel to 'Nathan'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godparents

Pepper ans Natasha walked out of the elevator and on Clint and Bruce's floor. They saw Bruce cooking and Clint feeding Nathan. The ladies found the baby boy Bruce and Clint had adopted 2 weeks ago, extremely adorable.  
Nathan has large blue eyes that make you melt and brown hair.

Bruce looked up from the stove and said, "Good morning ladies, do you want breakfast ?"

Natasha nodded as her and Pepper sat down. Clint greeted them and went back to feeding the baby. Natasha was glad to see that Clint was adjusting to fatherhood very well. Her friend had some reservations of being a dad until Natasha pointed out he is nothing like his own father and whichever kid ended up as his son or daughter would be extremely lucky. Natasha can see both Clint and Bruce are loving parents.

As they began to eat, Pepper asked, "So, what did you want to talk about ?"

Clint said, "Bruce and I have an offer for you."

Bruce continued, "We would like you to be Nate's godmothers."

Natasha asked, "Why us and not one of the guys ?"

Clint said, "Well the guys are already uncles plus you two are the most responsible people in the tower."

Natasha nodded.

Pepper said, "We'll be honored. Are you going to Baptize Nate ?"

Bruce nodded, "Yup, we are going this weekend. You both should come."

Both women agreed and silently promised themselves that they are always going to protect their godson.


End file.
